What If
by kylagarrett
Summary: This is a story when Stiles and Lydia are already together and have to work on getting Allison and Scott back together. Read and review. Multi chapter. And if you don't like then hey, you don't have to read it.
1. Chapter 1

What If a Stydia Fanfic

Stiles' POV

As I walked down my girl friends block I noticed that all the houses look exactly the same. Once I got to her house I did what I usually did and that was climb the tree next to her window and tapped on it. I heard movement until Lydia flung open her curtains and smiled she saw it was me. She lifted her window to let me in and I gladly stumbled in. As I turned around to face her with a smile on my face. "How much time do we have"? I asked still smiling. "She'll be gone an hour" she said walking over to me and grabbing my shirt. Obviously she was talking about her mom. We stumbled on the bed trying to undress each other as quickly as possible. Five minutes later I was in my boxers and Lydia was in her under garments. We rolled over knocking and breaking the lamp on her desk. I broke the kiss looking at the lamp on the ground as my mouth was open in shock. Lydia laughed which made me laugh at my reaction but was still on top of me. We went back to kissing and rolled over once again this time falling on the floor. We burst into laughter. "Ok that was your fault" I said as we were still on the floor. But every thing got serious when I heard Lydia's front door slam.

Lydia's POV

I heard my front door close and looked over to Stiles who looked just as shocked as me. "Did you hear that?" he asked. We both got up at the same time rushing to put our clothes back on. After I was dressed I saw stiles struggling to put his pants on with out falling. "Stiles hurry up!" I whispered yelled as he was on his way out the window when I stopped him to get a quick kiss. He got on the tree beside my window and looked like he was scared to jump. "Stiles what are you waiting for jump" I said. "I can't" he said as he looked over to me form the tree. "Why not I've seen you do it before!" I yelled as he just sat their curled up on the branches. "Yeah one time and that was because I was trying to show off" he said all at once. "Stiles don't be such a wimp" I blurted out before seeing the look on Stiles' face. "Oh my god! Why would you say that you know how I fell about that word!" he said looking more serious. "I'm sorry but just do it and stop being acting like one" I said looking back at my bed room door. "Ok here I go" he said looking at the ground and before I knew it he was laying down face flat on the ground. Every part of my wanted to laugh but my mouth didn't. "Stiles are you ok?" I asked as he got of the ground and searched his body for any burses but put a thumbs up when he didn't. "Ok see you tomorrow" I said. "Bye" he said as I closed my window.


	2. Chapter 2

What if chapter 2

Lydia's

Me and Stiles were making out when he pulled back. "Lydia I want you to know that I love you" he said. I closed my eyes for a second to tell him the same. "I love you-" I stopped mid sentence when I saw Jackson. "Oh that's ok we can share" Jackson said and Stiles was nodding his head in agreement. "What?" I sat up quickly when I saw Allison.

"We can all share" she said smiling while Jackson and Stiles did the same. This had to be a dream. Just then I heard my mom yelling and shaking me. "Lydia wake up!" she yelled. "Oh sorry mom I was dreaming" I said rubbing my head. "Well get up you have to get ready for school" she said walking out my door. And off to the shower I went.

Stiles' POV

As I got out the shower I heard my phone buzz on my bed scaring me in the process. I walked over to it and saw it was Lydia calling and answered it. "Hey" I said as her voice came into the speaker. "Hey so you will never guess what dream I had yesterday" she said while I heard movement and the back ground.

"Do tell" I said as I set it to speaker and went over to my dresser. "Ok well it started out with me and you making out and then Jackson appeared" she said. "Isn't that weird?" she asked.

"Yeah very" I said pulling my sock on my foot. "And he said it's ok we can share and then Allison came in and said we can all share" she continued. "Wait Allison, why would Allison say that?" I asked as I heard her sigh in the phone. "I don't know, but listen hurry up and get to school I have some plans to tell you" she said making me curious. "Ok bye" I said hanging up.

Lydia's POV

I was telling Scott and Allison about my dream last night when I saw Stiles pull up in the parking lot and get out with his book bag, He came over to us. "Hey" he said giving me a peck on the lips. "Hey" I said as he put his arm around my shoulder. "So Scott I bought you, me , and Allison some chips today but it's only a little bag so how are we going to all get some?" Stiles said and I was very confused.

"Oh I know we can share, we can all share" he said looking over to me with wide eyes, then I caught on when Allison and Scott started to laugh. "Ha Ha very funny Stiles" I said walking into the school. "Ok Lydia I'm sorry it was just a joke. But seriously we can all share, who says that" he said.

"Never mind that now we need to discuss those plans I told you about" I said making sure Allison and Scott were gone.

"Yeah so what are we doing?" he asked. "Ok so tonight we all got to my house, my mom will be gone then we lock Allison and Scott in my room and they'll be forced to talk to each other" I said while he nodded. "Ok sounds good I'm sick of them not talking" he said as the bell rang. He gave me a quick peck before we both went off to class.


	3. Chapter 3

What If Chapter 3

Stiles' POV

This plan was going to work, I could feel it. And now is almost the time to put it in motion. The bell rang signaling that it was time to home. I went over to Scott's bike where he was. "Ok so remember you, me, Allison, and Lydia are all going to hang out at her house tonight.

I said as Scott nodded. "Oh and make sure you shower you smell like wet dog" I said. "Ok. Wait I smell?" he asked but I just walked towards my jeep and left.

When I got home I called Lydia. "Hello" her voice came into the phone. "Hey, I just wanted to call and tell you that the plan is going good with Scott, how are you doing with Allison?" I asked. "Oh she's freaking out because she doesn't want it to be awkward" she said all at once.

"Ok Allison sweetie I need you to find some thing to wear before Scott gets here ok" she told Allison. "Stiles can I call you back?" she asked. "Yeah I need to get ready any ways so bye I love you" Oh my god did I just say that? "Ok I love you to" she said as she hung up. Wow that felt good.

Lydia's POV

I finally said it. I've been wanting to say that for weeks, but enough of that I need to set Allison straight so I walked over to her.

"Allison calm down it's just a friendly hand out I promise" I said as she was still pacing. After I said that the door bell rung and Allison looked at me panicked. "That's them Lydia I'm still wearing the same clothes that I wore to school!" she yelled as the bell rung again.

"Ok you borrow some of my clothes I'm going to get the door" I said pointing to my dresser, then going down stairs to get the door. I opened it to see Scott and Stiles holding bags with chips and soda in them. "Hey guys come on in" I said smiling and opening the door wider as they came in.

Scott's POV

As we entered Lydia's house I saw that Allison was no where in sight. "Um where's Allison?" I asked. "Oh she's upstairs finding some thing to wear" she said smiling. "I'm gonna go get her and you guys pick out a movie that we can watch in my room" she said before running up the steps. "Ok should we pick This means war or The Advengers?" Stiles asked but I wasn't paying attention because Allison came down stairs with Lydia close behind. "Hey Scott and Stiles" she said smiling showing those dimples that I love. We stared at each other before Stiles broke the silence.

"Um ok should we go watch the movie?" Stiles asked snapping me back to reality. "What movie did we pick?" I asked. "Um This means was" he said and we all went up to Lydia's room.

"Alright Scott can you help me set this DVR up?" Stiles asked as I made my way over to him when I felt eyes on me. I turned to see Allison staring at before quickly turning her gaze to Lydia as I just chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4

What if Chapter 4

Stiles' POV

After we got the movie set up I volunteered to get the pop corn and chips. "I'll come with you" Lydia said with a smile. We went down stairs and into the kitchen.

I turned around to face her. "I don't want to do this any more" I admitted. She rolled her eyes and blew out a breath. "Why not?" she asked looking up at me through her thick lashes.

"Can we just wait half way through the movie and then lock them in the room?" I asked with pleading eyes. "Ok" she said crossing her arms. "I love you"

I said leaning in for a kiss. Her lips met mine and we stood there until I lifted her up on the counter. "Um" we heard in the direction of the stairs.

We broke apart and saw Scott standing there smiling. Lydia hoped down from the counter and fixed her skirt. "Allison wanted me to ask what was taking you guys so long" he said leaning against the wall.

I grabbed the chips and Lydia grabbed the popcorn and with out a word we made our way back up stairs and Scott followed.

Scott's POV

We were half way through the movie when Stiles fake yawned and stretched over to push me closer to Allison. I gave him an evil glare while he just smirked.

"I have to go to the bath room" Lydia announced which I thought was pointless. "I'm going to get us some covers" Stiles said getting up. "But we already have covers" I said looking at Stiles suspiciously. "Well we need more" he said stepping into the hall way. Out of no where he slammed the door shut.

Allison jumped and I paused the movie. I walked over to the door and yanked at the door knob. "Stiles?" I asked. "Yes" he said through the door. "What are you doing?"

I asked yanking at the door knob again. "Were tired of seeing you two not talking to each other so were keeping you locked in there" I heard Lydia say.

Allison and I exchanged looks before I turned back to the door. "You know I can always break it" I said considering the idea. "Okay if you break it I'm going to be grounded"

Lydia said through the door. I let go of my grip. "Guys this is totally un-funny" I said banging on the door. "Come on just talk to her" I heard Stiles' muffled voice say.

I sighed but sat on the bed. Allison came and sat next to me. "You know their right" she said as I turned my gaze towards her. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I like your tattoo" she said pointing to it. "I like your hair" I said and she giggled. "So how have you been over the summer?" I asked turning my whole body towards her.

"Um to tell you the truth I've been kind of out of it" She said moving her small hand in a sorda-kinda way.

"What's wrong" I asked folding my legs now I was fully on Lydia's bed.

"I've been kind of board I mean I barely even use my phone any more I don't have any one to call, text and the list goes on and on" she said letting out a small chuckle.

"You could have always called me" I said smiling. "Yeah but I just didn't want it to be weird between us like it is now" she said looking down at her hands.

"It doesn't have to be" I said scooting closer to her and lifting up her chin to look at me.

We both started to lean in. "Scott" she said before she closed her eyes and I did the same.

Our lips met and their they were, the lips that I had missed over the whole summer, their finally touching mine again.

And for a moment every thing felt perfect.


End file.
